


Cigarette,Beer And Beautiful Boyz

by catonmars



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 托马斯·桑斯特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: OOC且与真人无关





	Cigarette,Beer And Beautiful Boyz

1.

“这儿有人吗？”男声问。

弗莱迪抬头，没有回答，目光逡巡四周然后停住，阿沙在不远处和女孩儿说话。他把视线调转回来，看向桌子对面发问的人，“没有。你可以坐这里。”他说。

得到回复的人拉开椅子坐下，放下长条形状的背包，开始往桌子上搁啤酒瓶。一瓶，两瓶，三瓶……弗莱迪默默地数，数到最后桌子差不多被啤酒瓶占满，有一打多的啤酒。真能喝，弗莱迪心想。

“这不全是我要喝的。”对方说。

我出声了？弗莱迪疑惑。

“你没有说话，是眼神，”那人撬开一瓶啤酒道，“从我坐下开始就一直往这边飘。”

弗莱迪把脑袋往胳膊上蹭了蹭，红了耳朵。太没礼貌了，他想，都是酒精的错。拜托！你只喝了一瓶，啤的，酒量差是人的问题。如果阿沙在旁边一定会吐槽。

“嘿。”啤酒瓶的主人招呼他，“你要来点儿吗？”摇摇手里的啤酒。

弗莱迪本想开口拒绝，我已经喝过了。他还没来得及出声，只听对方继续道：“分享座位的谢礼。”

好吧。他点点头。就多一瓶而已，不会是大问题。

“托马斯，我的名字。”

“你好，我是弗莱迪。”

路灯很亮，照着酒馆门口大片绯红的蔷薇。夜风吹过，树影婆娑，沙沙声。周围有喝酒的年轻人唱起歌来。托马斯听了一会儿，拿起靠在椅子旁的包，取出吉他拨了拨弦，然后开始弹，很长的前奏。

*夜色温柔。

温柔就是有你的夜。

温柔就是触摸你所爱的人。

温柔就是一个我们深爱的灵魂隐藏在太阳之后，等待着夜晚出现。

爱是我们所拥有的最伟大的东西。

2.

弗莱迪在最后一个音符落下时问：“你是歌手？”

“不，我不唱歌。只是有个乐队。”托马斯放下吉他。

“吉他手？”

“贝斯。”

弗莱迪吐舌。弹吉他的贝斯手。

“你呢，”弹吉他的贝斯手说，“学生？”

弗莱迪趴在桌子上回应，“在读大学。”

“唔。看着也不像社会人士。”托马斯伸手从外衣口袋掏出烟盒抽出一根，点燃之前用眼神询问。

“请便。”弗莱迪说。

啪嚓──

火光点亮托马斯的脸。弗莱迪打量低着头的人——深金色的头发，橘火中显金棕色的眼睛，皱着眉毛。察觉到弗莱迪的目光，他抬眼过来，挑眉。

“伪社会人先生，”弗莱迪说，“你成年了吗？”

“I beg your pardon.”

“你看着和我弟弟一个年纪。”

“……二十六岁，”托马斯没什么表情地看他，“如果你想知道。”

听不出怒意。但对方毕竟是陌生人，即使互通过名字，共享一张桌子。弗莱迪揉揉脑袋，头发一团乱，再次怪罪酒精。他开口道：“抱歉，我没……”

托马斯抬手示意，“这没什么，”他吸口烟，“不止你一个。去酒吧被要求出示证件的次数都记不清了。”吐出的青烟在空中缓缓消散。

“你有弟弟？”他问。

“对，”弗莱迪回答，他伸手指向不远处的阿沙，“那边，瘦高个，蓝眼睛的帅小伙。”阿沙接收到了弗莱迪的视线，开始抬腿往他这边走，时不时低头看手机，之前的女孩子没影了。

“我家也有个差不多的小朋友，”托马斯指尖轻点，抖落一小截烟灰，“正处在叛逆的青春期。”

“没错！”弗莱迪赞同地猛点头，“这个年纪的小孩真让人火大！小时候明明是弗莱迪你超级聪明，超级厉害，我最喜欢你了的天使。现在变成只会说你好烦呀你真啰嗦的混球！”

“你挺可爱的。”托马斯笑。

“Cute不是很好的形容词，”弗莱迪皱皱鼻子，“美国人喜欢用，我们在英国。”

托马斯脸上的笑容扩大，“我的意思是，你令人印象深刻。”

3.

“你好。”阿沙向托马斯打招呼。

“你好，弗莱迪的弟弟。”托马斯点头。

“吃糖吗？弗莱迪。”阿沙摊开手掌，“别人给的。”

弗莱迪剥开糖纸，扔进嘴里咀嚼：“软心巧克力。”

“你要吗？”阿沙问托马斯。

“不，谢谢。”托马斯礼貌地拒绝。

阿沙把糖都给弗莱迪，然后走到一旁玩手机。

“不要玩手机，阿沙。”弗莱迪说。

“是吗。”

“对眼睛不好，你就是因为总打游戏看太多次手机才在这个年纪戴上眼镜的。”弗莱迪给第二块糖剥纸。

“你真烦人。”阿沙继续玩手机。

托马斯看着兄弟俩，觉得好玩。

“小混蛋。”烦人的家伙说。

“吃糖不能使你的嘴巴甜一点。”阿沙把手机揣进裤子口袋，走到弗莱迪身旁，问他：“你喝了多少？”

他哥哥比了个胜利的手势。

“你知道自己酒量不好吗？”

“What's past is past.今晚开始，两瓶啤酒对我不再是问题，我现在很清醒。”弗莱迪说。

“你待会儿别吐在路上，我不会背你回去的。”阿沙吃掉弗莱迪剥好递过来的糖。

靠！是酒心的。

“不好意思，我们得回家了。”阿沙对托马斯说。然后转过身背对他，摸摸弗莱迪酒精作用下粉红发热的脸：

“在你被酒心巧克力放倒之前。”

End.

CUTE那句是海默在哪个采访（忘了）里，别人说他cute，他回与其说他cute不如说perfect

*部分来自Blur的Tender，由网易云友翻译


End file.
